btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae (race)
This page and its content is taken off The Norse Legends and with that, it is copyright protected and should in no way be duplicated without permission! This article is about the race. For other uses, see Fae (disambiguation). 'Fae' Mythology : Fae: ''phëïl 'ajy í'jm '(phey-ache-lain) Children (of Wisdom) ''' : : ' '''In mythology, Fae are the highest of all beings and by humans, they are often referred to as the Gods in mythology (Greek Gods, Asgardian Gods, etc,) or as angels in monotheism even though the father of them was Zeus/Odin, the father of all godlike beings. : Their names thus vary, and they have one name on Earth and one name in Fae, in their own laguage, which is Daede (earthly equivalents are Cheyenne and Arabic). : Fae are immortal and they descend of Odin. : The Legends tell that, one day, Odin planted a tree in his garden and fed it with his own blood. Soon there at the tree's root grew berries and he settled down to watch the beautiful fruits. By the dawn of the next day then, a woman arose from the tree and she mated with Odin. She gave him two sons (Thor and Loki) and two daugters, both sons married their sisters and that is how the fae came to live. Origin : As then the plenty of fae were, Thor settled on earth and found it empty, thus Thor created the humans and he was proud of his craft. Loki was jealous and watched the humans in the shape of a wolf. Soon, he returned to his actual shape and mated with a human maiden he fell in love with, and created the Lycanthropes. Cursed for the disobedient behaviour of their father, they are cursed ever since with a curse that forces them to shift to a wolf every full moon. : : There is much dispute of the origin of Fae, and the Fae themselves do not share their history with primitive races. Ever since the species' first contact with Earth, humans tried to understand the people and their history. This uncertain origin makes room for many legends and sagas, which are entirely untrue to be exact. Biology : The Fae are a sentient race with a biology comparable to human biology, there are minor differences in the dna however. This mutuality had made human scientists intrigued whether the humans descend of Fae. In fact they have a lot in common, they are two entirely different species. : Fae have a regenerative cellular system, giving them lifespans that can last several thousands of years. The oldest Fae to be known is Vithar Sverisson, who was born long before Earth existed. The race's physiology also makes Fae heal faster than humans, and other races. Skin colour can vary by individual and the region they were born. Fae who settled on the human world tend to have darker skin to adapt to Earth's climate. : The figure of the Fae varies by individual and place of birth, as well. Depending on the region they were born. Most Fae however, and which is a significant difference, have longer limbs (unrelated to their body length) and they inhabit two skills familiar to Telepathy and Teleportation. Also Shape-shifting seems possible for the race, but this skill is mainly accesible by Fae scientists. : Teleportation may have become available due to the Fae's highly developed technology. The usage of Teleportation could explain their advance in (space) exploration. trivia *do not confuse them with the Fae or Fairies from (Celtic) mythology *as concerning to the author, the mythology of Fae, their language, traditions and deities are most likely inspired by Native American tribes (and also the Maori) in fact a lot is based off Norse Mythology Category:Races Category:Characters